The Gods and goddess
by Lena Yuy1
Summary: this is a S/H,L/D if u ever read greek mythology u will get the hints I put in there.Serena and Lita kills the scouts that betrayed them and go find their love ones.But somehow they all survive.But they all lose their memory.R/R *on hold*
1.

ok ok so I didnt continue the other story sorry!!!!!!!*dodges flying objects* I mean it Im soooooooo sorry. I just kinda got a lil bored with  
the story so I decided to write another one using the greek gods. It will be fun!!! Oh and I won't mention all the scouts only like one or two.  
because I hate the scouts sorry but they have the stupidest lines ever. I mean come on. so I like to seperate the girls like you have seen.  
remember mild languague so please dont complain that I put too many bad words in there. Its fun!!!hehe and on with the story  
  
  
The king of gods  
  
Serena fell to the floor when the attacks came being caught off guard. She stood up and smirk. But now she was going to show   
  
them what she been hiding. Well atleast she know that atleast one person was still with her as she glance at Lita who look guilty and sorry on   
  
the floor. She was already hurt from disagreeing with the other scout. And in their anger they had started attacking Lita. Taken off guard   
  
also she didn't block them. Instead she took them and fell to the floor holding her stomach where blood was starting to come out.   
  
Serena got in a crouch and waited for their next attack. "Fools," she said. "You think you can harm me with attacks like that?" she   
  
continue. The rest of the scouts look surprise. Oh yes this will be fun she thought. She stood up and dust off her clothes. "Venus Love and   
  
Beauty Shock!" the attack stop right in front of Serena and then turn back and slam into Venus. She scream being caught off guard and from   
  
the pain. She smirk. "Believe me now?" she ask. Their smirks and smiles disappear and fear replace it.   
  
Her arms pretend to take a bow and arrow. Where a bow and arrow were suppose to be were thin air. The scouts smirk thinking   
  
that Serena had finally lost her mind, their fear disappearing. Serena just smirk. A real bow and arrow appear and she shot it at Tux   
  
boy.(heheh) It hit him in the arm and he gasp in pain. The other scouts back away. "I really should take care of you guys since you feel like  
  
betraying me like that," Serena said as she help Lita up.   
  
"Zeus, king of the gods, and goddess,hear my call for Artemis is back, Oh dear father if you hear me answer my call," Serena yelled at the sky. The clouds   
  
clear and Zeus appear before her. "Oh dear daughter, thee has come back after so long, will thou stay by my side again my dearest daughter,"  
  
he ask. Artemis nodded. "And I have brought back persephone," she pointed to Lita. Lita bow. "Tis my honor to meet such a high god,"  
  
Lita answer.   
  
Raye butted in. "Who the heck are you," she said pointing to Zeus. "I am Zeus king of the gods and goddess and more. Only   
  
one is higher then me and that is mother earth," he answer. "Then how can you know someone like Serena," Amy ask. Zeus glared.   
  
SILENCE! How dare you talk to Artemis like that," he boom," she shrunk back. Artemis sigh.   
  
"If you must know then I might as well tell you the truth. Well Amy knows the legends of the gods so I will just leave out that part   
  
for her to answer later. Persephone, and I had went to earth and disguised ourselves as motals. We were only suppose to stay for a couple   
  
of years but then Luna found me. And then from there you know. But what you didn't know is that that wasn't how the moon kingdom   
  
ended. Yes I am the goddess of the moon and I could have save the people. But I was gullible then. I believed that earth really wanted to   
  
allied with us. So we let them in. But it turned out to be a plan between the earth and the rest of the scouts to take over my kingdom and the   
  
galaxy. My mother had sent you guys down to earth when the war was over. But instead of leaving the memories there she changed them   
  
because she believe that maybe this time you guys won't betray me. Only Lita had remain loyal for she had reform me of your plans on the  
  
moon kingdom even though she was a little to late. Now that you guys know the truth I am going to do what I should have done a thousand  
  
years ago.   
  
Kill you," Artemis said coldly. Lita nodded. Serena raised her hands and arrows appeared around her. She made a motion and   
  
the arrows went lose hitting the scouts. Crys of pains filled the area. When at last they died. "Too bad they decide to go against you again,"   
  
Lita said softly. "Thats ok, I wasn't that fond of them anyways," she answer. "I have a favor to ask of you father," Artemis said softly. Zeus   
  
motion her to continue. "I would like to ask for a portal to take us to our guards and lovers," she asked. Zeus sigh. "Daughter that means   
  
that I won't see you for a while," he said. Artemis nodded. But when we set things right we will come back to your side and were we   
  
belong," she beg. Zeus nodded. And with that the three disappear.  
  
  
ok so hows that?? hopefully its ok. thanks for reading this. and please review!!! 


	2. Notes

Ok peoples.....soooooo sorry. When I got a review saying they dont understand Im sooooo sorry. The thing is Lita is kinda like serena. She   
is all three. Persephone, sailor jupiter, and Lita is the same person. But persephone doesnt have any skills at fighting and stuff only looking  
pretty. So sailor jupiter comes in. Serena on the other hand is Artemis. Artemis is the goddess of the moon and the goddess of hunt. so  
other then being a sailor she is a goddess get it?? if more questions please ask me also. I gave you guys a hint. In the greek myths Persephone  
marry someone and that person will be couple of her. I already told you the couples. As for serena if you read the greek myths. She has  
a brother guess who!!! heheh. and yes it will kinda go with the greek myths. so if you read it you get a better hint of how my story will be.  
oh and other other scouts are goddess too but they won't know that till chapter 4-5 and yes they will be back. I spent a long time deciding which  
goddess goes with who. and which scouts is which goddess. couples are almost all dcided. so please hopefully you understand it know 


	3. 

fine fine happy now?? I wrote the next chapter. Hopefully this will have better grammar then the other stories. But do check those out too  
if you can. Now on with the story.  
  
meeting the pilots  
  
*last time*  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you father," Artemis said softly. Zeus motion her to continue. "I would like to ask for a portal to take us to our guards  
and lovers," she asked. Zeus sigh. "Daughter that means that I won't see you for a while," he said. Artemis nodded. But when we set things   
right we will come back to your side and were we belong," she beg. Zeus nodded. And with that the three disappear.  
  
*now*  
  
They appear in a two-story house. "Here is where you will live," he said. "I took care of all your problems. You have unlimited amount of   
  
money to spend, your house is design to your liking, and I also sign you both up for school. Here's your and keys to the house and car," he  
  
continue handing them the items. "Artemis, your car is silver, and Persephone, your car is green," he said with a smile. Artemis and   
  
Persephone both smiled at the thought of having their own cars. They both hug Zeus and laugh at the fun they will have in the future. Father   
  
call me Serena, and Persephone Lita," she said with a smile. He nods. "I'm going to go now and let you both settle in," he said. They hug   
  
Zeus one last time. He smiled at them and disappears.   
  
"Lets go visit the sites," Lita said happily. Serena nodded. They grab their purse and left. "I'm driving right," Serena ask. "Sure but I get to   
  
drive next," Lita answer. They both got into Serena car and drove off. They arrived home 4 hours later around 5:30 pm. They had gone   
  
shopping done their hair. Lita's hair was down and curl at the tip, Serena's was also down but done in layers and frame her face. They put   
  
away the clothes they brought and ate dinner while they watch TV. They went to sleep early that night after cleaning up their mess.   
  
Serena yawned when she woke up. 5 am she thought as she look at the clock. She got clean up and frowned when she saw the uniform. It  
  
was a maroon long sleeve coat over the shoulder sleeve frilly blouse with white gloves and skirt. She curse the designer of the horrible   
  
uniform while she got dress. She went downstairs to see Lita in the same mood. "Well at least I'm not the only one who despise the   
  
uniform," she mutters. Lita had already cooked a breakfast of bacon scramble eggs and pancakes. They took their time to enjoy breakfast.   
  
They got their school material and took Lita's car to school.   
  
They arrived around 6:45 and went to the office together. "Hi, we're here to get our schedule," Lita said to the secretary that was working.   
  
"What's your name," she asks. Mine's Lita, and she's Serena," she answers. "Here," she said handing them their schedule. Serena thank her   
  
and they compare schedule while they walk.   
  
I got language then fencing then computers, then math, then english, and then history," Serena said. Lita groan. I got language, then english,   
  
then fencing, then lunch, then history, then math, and then chemistry," Lita answer. "Well at least we got one class together and lunch,"   
  
Serena said trying to cheer her up. "I guess," Lita said. Lets get to class before we are late.  
  
They arrived at their class with 10 minutes to spare. They waited at their teacher's desk till she look up at them and smile. "I'm guessing you  
  
girls are new to the school," she said. They nod. "I'm Mrs. Brady and why don't you both introduce yourself to the class," she said smiling.   
  
"Hi, I'm Serena," she said. Lita elbow her. "I'm 15," she continue. Lita sigh, "well I'm Lita and I'm also 15. Nice to meet you guys," she said.   
  
"Serena why don't you go sit down next to....Heero Yuy. Heero please raise your hand." Mrs. B said. A boy who look at 15 with messy   
  
brown hair and prussian blue eyes raised his hand. "What a cutie," Lita said dreamily. Serena shook her head slowly and walk up to the seat  
  
next to him. She took her time to examine him more. He look to be about 5'6 and maybe weigh about 132lbs she decided quietly. "Lita, you   
  
will sit next to Duo Maxwell. Duo please raise your hand." Mrs. B said. Lita smiled. Duo was cute. He had brown hair tied in a braid with  
  
blue eyes. He was also 15 and look to be 5'6 and also weigh about 134lbs. She wink at him when she sat down next to him. He smiled.   
  
"Heya babe," he whisper quietly. She giggle softly. Serena sigh. Lita will almost be the same. She turn back to the front of the classroom   
  
where she took notes on what Mrs. B was saying. She quit when she realize she learned that stuff when she was 13. She lean back in her  
  
chair and listen to the teacher talking. She felt eyes staring at her from across the row but she ignore it. When it continue 5 minutes later  
  
she frown and turn towards him. "Quit staring at me," she whisper annoyed. "It's annoying," she continue then turn back to the front of the  
  
room.  
  
Heero was pretty shock when he realize that he been staring at the girl for the last 7 minutes. He quickly turn back to the front and listen to   
  
the teacher. Duo smile when he saw the perfect soldier staring at Serena. True she was cute but Lita was cuter he decide. The class end  
  
and the two girls wave goodbye and went their separate ways.   
  
  
happy now?? the story is a lil longer then the last one I think Im not sure but heh atleast its out now. 


	4. 

hey heres the next chapter..sorry if it took too long but something happen to my internet....so I wrote this when I was bored. oh and also don't  
read this if you love Darien. I'm going to make him a jerk. I might go easy on Relina but I might not  
  
Spying around  
  
*last time*  
  
Duo smile when he saw the perfect soldier staring at Serena. True she was cute but Lita was cuter he decide. The class end  
  
and the two girls wave goodbye and went their separate ways.   
  
*now*  
  
Serena was pissed off. So she only had one class with Lita but that was fine. So Darien didn't die yet but thats ok. But no he had to loss all  
  
his memories and got new ones when he reborned here. But she had all six class with Darien. So she didn't like the guy nor any other guys.   
  
She growl. She felt like shooting a hole is Darien. That stupid ugly guy. He thought he was so hot with all the girls surrounding him and   
  
flirting with him that he decide that he could have anyone he want. "Wrong," she mutter softly and smirk. Hopefully he learn his lesson to not   
  
mess around with her or else she just might hit that face of his.   
  
"HHHHEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!," Relina scream. Serena wince. So Relina is more annoying then Darien sometimes. But at   
  
least she doesn't have all the classes with her nor Heero. She look at Heero and felt pity for him having her hang on her arm all the time.   
  
She looked at the person who dared bother her when she was annoyed. She growl. Darien sat next to her and was looking up and down at   
  
her again. He smirk. "Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow," he whisper. She glared at him. "Hell no will I want to go over to   
  
your house. You're nothing but a stupid, ugly, annoying, guy who doesn't understand the word no," she said annoyed. His smirk disappear.   
  
"You are coming tomorrow," he said grabbing her arm. She smirk. "Do I need to repeat what I did before," she said out loud. He scoff. As   
  
if you can do it again you just got lucky," he said. She grin. "Oh yeah," she said. She use her other arm and grab his arm and threw him over  
  
her shoulder. She walked up to him and punch the grass next to her, "don't mess with me," she whisper. He nodded and ran when he got up.  
  
She smirk. "Weakling," she whisper.   
  
"Who taught you that," a voice said to her. She smiled at the boy from her first and third period class. "Why hello Trowa. No one taught me,"  
  
she said. "I learned on my own," she continue. "I'm going home now see you tomorrow," she said walking away with her bag on her shoulder.  
  
Trowa watch her leave the school campus and turned the corner. He frown, she had to learn how to do that since no one can flip a person   
  
over their body just by teaching herself. He turned and left. Serena frowned. He's on to me she thought. "Time for a little spying," she said   
  
out loud. She changed in a black tank top and black pants. She grabbed a mask and her gun in case. She sat at her laptop and hack into the   
  
school computer. "Ahh, there we go," she said smiling. She print out Trowa's address and headed out.   
  
She looked at the house. "Pretty big," she thought out loud. She frowned. So Wufei, Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa all lived together. This   
  
won't be easy anymore she thought as she crouch in the bushes. She waited till she was sure everyone was asleep. She picked the lock and   
  
quietly went upstairs. She groaned softly. There was at least 20 rooms. "Today's my bad luck," she thought out loud. She check the first one.  
  
"Damn," she said. Heero was up and pointing a gun at her. "Omae o korosu." She curse the gods that were watching her right now. She   
  
smiled sweetly. "I would love to stay Heero but I have to go now," she said back out the door slowly. He frowned. "How do you know my   
  
name," he said.(Shes wearing a mask remember) "That's for me to know and for you to find out, she said smirking. He aimed and shot a   
  
bullet at her shoulder. She duck. "You got bad aim Heero," she said. He growled and fired two at her stomach. She sidestep those.   
  
"Damn, lucks really not with me today," she said looking at the boys who ran out of their rooms with their own guns and pointing it at her. She  
  
leaned against the railing. "Like I told Heero, I would love to stay but I have to go now, tah tah," she said jumping off the railing. She waved   
  
and ran out the door. The boys ran after her.  
  
Heero curse when the mask girl got out of site. She was pretty good he thought. He wouldn't even have known she was there had he not  
  
been train to hear even the tiniest noise even when he was asleep.  
  
Serena yawned when she got back to her mansion that she shared. That was pretty fun she thought. "But now I know which is his room," she  
  
said thinking out loud. She took a hot shower and got ready for school. She went downstairs to cook breakfast since Lita won't be up for at  
  
least another hour. She turn on the news which she cook the bacons and eggs. She put the toast into the toaster oven. Soon delicious smell  
  
spread around the room. She had kind of cook a huge meal of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. With also toast and orange juice on the side. Lita  
  
came downstairs 10 minutes later. "Wow," she said. "Breakfast looks good," she said eyeing the food. "Of course, did you really think that  
  
I didn't know how to cook," she asked. Lita shrug. "I don't know one minute you were a good cook at taught me all my recipes and the other  
  
minute you burned water," she said. "Not that easy to forget how to cook," Serena said. "I guess," she answer back. "Lets just finish then go  
  
to school and get it over with," Serena muttered. "Aww school can't be that bad for you could it," Lita asked. "Oh yeah it can. And you don't  
  
want to know about it trust me. It's really annoying," she said finishing her breakfast and cleaning up. "Lets go then," Lita said stuffing her   
  
mouth and puting the dirty dishes away to be clean later. They grabbed their stuff and left for school with Serena's car.  
  
  
Ok happy now people?? I got the 3 chapter in hopefully i get more reviews or I will put the story on hold. 


	5. 

heheheh read my stories please and review its all I ask......is it too much?? I just had a goal to reach 100 review....*sniffs* Im soooo sorry if  
  
its a problem.  
  
  
*last time*  
  
And you don't want to know about it trust me. It's really annoying," she said finishing her breakfast and cleaning up. "Lets go then," Lita said   
  
stuffing her mouth and puting the dirty dishes away to be clean later. They grabbed their stuff and left for school with Serena's car.  
  
*now*  
  
Serena sigh. Why was she the one who was stuck with the brainless Darien. Was it her fault that he lost his good brain and gained the  
  
bad ones?? So it wasn't only Darien it was most of the boys. Everywhere she go there was atleast one boy following her or drooling after   
  
her. "I can't wait till I get find my love and leave," she muttered. "Hm..I should check out the greek mythology," she thought outloud. A thing  
  
like that should have the information she need. She rushed to the library ignoring the looks she got as she walk past them. "Found it," Serena  
  
mutter trumpintly. "Ah so Apollo did come down here," she continue talking to herself. Apollo, the son of Zeus and brother of Artemis, he   
  
was often thought of as the sun go, and therefore as important and powerful as Zeus himself; also the patron-god of music, archery, sports,   
  
and prophecy. So she only found a couple who kind of fit that description. Quatre, or Trowa. "But which," she thought outloud. I guess I  
  
just have to keep a close eye on them both she thought. She copy the information she needed and left.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ok people I know this is the shortest one. It's not my fault. Cuz I need people to start voting. Who's her brother?? should the other scouts  
appear? should darien die again?? if the scouts appear again which ones?? those are the questions I need answering before I can continue.  
Hopefully people will be nice and send a review telling me. Also if you can answer all the questions. thank you 


End file.
